Perdón por ser como soy
by annalau05
Summary: Dos chicos, una llamada, una promesa, pero sobre todo mucho amor. Mal sumary pero pasen y leen les gustara.


**Sumary: **dos chicos, una llamada, una promesa, pero sobre todo mucho amor.

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de__Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

*** Perdón por ser como soy ***

Un chico de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y tez blanca daba mil y un vueltas en la cama mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero este no acudía a su encuentro por más que lo intentaba y es que había una cosa que lo mantenía en vela y ese era el remordimiento, sabía que tenía problemas de temperamento pero nunca había explotado frente a la razón de su existencia, jamás se había imagino siquiera levantándole un poco la voz, la amaba con todo su ser y por un milagro del cielo ella lo amaba a él también y por ese milagro es que hacia todo lo posible por controlar sus ataques de furia, pero se le fue de las manos esta tarde cuando la vio con el estúpido ese.

**Flashback **

No había tenido la última clase del día ya que la profesora de idiomas había enfermado, pero aun así no podía irse a casa, no sin la pequeña castaña que abarcaba todos sus pensamientos.

Se dirigió al gimnasio donde se desarrollaba su última clase. Se quedó embelesado cuando la vio con esa dulce sonrisa en su rostro y la precaución instalada en sus facciones mientras intentaba jugar voleibol, tenía las mejillas coloradas debido al esfuerzo físico.

Estaba tan concentrado en ella que no se percató del balón que se dirigía directo a la cabeza de su amada, en un intento de evitar el golpe le pegó como pudo desviando la pelota hacia su compañero de juego.

Se angustio cuando vio la mueca de dolor mientras se sostenía la muñeca con la cual había golpeado el balón, sabía que no podía entrar al gimnasio si no tenía clase o alguna actividad que lo ameritará pero poco le importó tenía que ver como estaba.

Estaba tan angustiado que solo a lo lejos escucho como le pedían que saliera del gimnasio mientras que a su amada la mandaban a la enfermería en compañía del infeliz de Mike Newton su compañero de clase; sin que su amada se diera cuenta se dirigían hacia él, mientras que Mike aprovechaba de tomar a SU novia por la cintura, la ira hervía dentro de él, quería arrancarla de sus sucias manos y dejarle claro que ella era solo suya, estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que escuchara lo que decían.

- Bells de verdad que estoy bien, soy muy fuerte - le decía Mike quien por dentro se quejaba del dolor punzante en su cabeza.

- De verdad que lo siento, nunca fue mi intensión - dijo la dulce voz de su amada.

- Tranquila, si gustas puedes apoyarte más en mi - dijo Mike apretando el agarre en la cintura de la castaña siendo ese gesto el detonante de su furia.

- Ella no tiene por qué apoyarse en ti, se lastimó la mano no el pie así que quita tus manos de ella - exigió el chico cobrizo.

- Edward… yo - decía la castaña pero fue interrumpida.

- Te dije que la soltaras – repitió Edward mientras tomaba del brazo a la castaña y ejercía más presión de la necesaria sobre esa parte de la anatomía de la chica.

- Edward por favor - susurro la chica para no emitir ningún quejido de dolor.

- Suéltala idiota - le dijo el chico rubio que observaba la presión en el brazo de la castaña.

- Tú no eres nadie para venir a decirme lo qué tengo que hacer - dijo Edward mientras la furia se veía en su mirada.

- Edward suéltame por favor - pidió Bella mientras pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus orbes color chocolate.

- Edward! Suéltala la estas lastimando - demando su hermana que venía llegando.

Esas últimas palabras calaron en su mente y se horrorizo de ver lo que había hecho, había dañado a la mujer que amaba, era el culpable de la mueca de dolor y de que su rostro estuviera lleno de lágrimas.

- Llévatela Alice por favor - pidió Edward con dolor y odio hacia su persona al mismo tiempo.

- Ve a calmarte y después hablamos - dijo la pequeña pelinegra que era su hermana.

Contempló con dolor como su dulce Bella era llevada por Alice mientras ella lloraba.

Se maldijo a sí mismo y fue directo a su casa para encerrarse en su habitación desde que llegara hasta el anochecer sin bajar siquiera a cenar, solo podía imaginar la mirada de reproche en su familia empezando por Alice y después estaba la mirada de Bella con sus ojitos surcados en lágrimas.

**Fin del Flashback **

Cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, se incorporó y tomo su celular y marco el número que ya se sabía de memoria y espero varios tonos a que la llamada fuera atendida.

- Hola - dijo una suave voz del otro lado de la línea.

- Perdón, pero no puedo dormir. Te llamo porque quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que pasó, yo sé que soy el culpable, pero tenías que saber que te quiero, te quiero mucho, más que eso te amo y eres mi vida - dijo Edward angustiado

- Yo también te amo - dijo Bella con un nudo en la garganta.

- Gracias amor, esta tarde cuando te fuiste sentí ganas de correr tras tuyo y pedirte perdón, pero sabía que no era el momento y que yo no estaba en las condiciones adecuadas de hacerlo - confesó en chico sintiendo como una lágrima descendía por su rostro.

- Edward… - decía la chica.

- No, no me digas nada, ya no volverá a pasar te lo prometo de aquí en adelante todo va a cambiar y mañana cuando te vea te voy a abrazar fuerte, fuerte y ya voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado, porque te amo con todo mi ser - dijo Edward prometiéndose a sí mismo no volver a dañarla.

- Yo también te amo Edward - dijo Bella llorando.

- No llores pequeña, porque cada lágrima tuya es un pedazo de mi alma que se cae - dijo Edward con dolor al saberse el culpable de sus lágrimas.

- Son de felicidad, sabes espere toda la tarde a que vinieras. Alice me dijo que necesitabas tiempo para calmarte, pero que no me dejarías y ahora lo sé - dijo Bella riendo mientras lloraba.

- Nunca te dejaría, eres mi otra mitad, solo me marcharé de tu lado hasta que tú así lo quieras - dijo Edward.

- No quiero que me dejes nunca - dijo Bella con convicción.

- Gracias, hasta mañana - dijo el cobrizo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Hasta mañana amor - dijo Bella.

Después la línea se cortó y ambos chicos conciliaron el sueño en cuestión de minutos.

Al día siguiente en el estacionamiento del instituto un Volvo plateado había aparcado y en él un chico de pelo cobrizo esperaba ansioso con una hermosa rosa roja en la mano a que llegara su dulce Bella y no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que un par de minutos después ella llego en su vieja camioneta rojiza.

- Hola - le dijo el chico abriéndole la puerta.

- Hola Edward - dijo Bella regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

- Te amo más que a la vida misma, perdóname - dijo el chico extendiéndole la rosa.

- Oh Edward es hermosa gracias, te amo - dijo Bella arrojándose a sus brazos buscando sus labios.

Eran un par de enamorados que demostraban sus sentimientos en un dulce del beso con el chico aferrándose a ella como si de ello dependiera su vida, mientras que ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras acariciaba las hebras broncíneas de su amado.

Ambos demostraban que su amor era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y que mientras estuvieran juntos serian uno.

* * *

**Hola espero que les haya gustado, me ****gustaría****saberlo mediante sus favoritos, alertas y rr. **

**También me gustaría invitarlas a que se pasen por mis demás historias. **

**Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
